Dear God
by Little Horatio
Summary: Listen to our little CSIs as they share their innermost prayers and hear them talk to God, blissful sweet innocence…at its best. I suggest that you people should get a hold of yourselves before reading this…They are so adorable! I know you'll love this...


Title: Dear God…

Author: Little Horatio

Filled with: unimaginable cuteness…

Summary: Listen to our little CSIs as they share their innermost prayers and hear them talk to God, blissful sweet innocence…at its best. I suggest that you people should get a hold of yourselves before reading this…

Disclaimer: I (sob) do not (sob) own (sniff) anything!! This—by the way—sucks!!

Author's notes: This is just something that came out of the blue again. I just closed my mind for a second and when I opened it again, this came up. I hope you guys enjoy this and I would really appreciate it if reviews were left behind…GOOD reviews.

The main characters are as follows: Horatio Caine, Calleigh Duquesne, Timothy Speedle, Eric Delko, Ryan Wolfe, Alexx Woods and—of course—Rick Stetler!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Little Horatio: (walks around and bumps into something) whoah…what's this?

Kiuna'yukina: I don't know. Open it.

Little Horatio: (opens a dusty old shoe box) well, will you look at this…there are tapes inside.

Kiuna'yukina: What?

Little Horatio: Video tapes… (Reads) Dear God…

Kiuna'yukina: What kind of title is that?

Little Horatio: No idea…let's watch…

Kiuna'yukina: Sure… (Sees Little Horatio insert the tape in a VCR)

Little Horatio: Okay…let's begin… (Presses the remote control)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Dear God…

At an early and innocent age of not more than 8 years old…

**Horatio Caine**

Dear God…

Thank you for the baby brother but what I prayed for was a puppy.

Instead of letting people die and having to make new ones, why don't you just keep the ones you got now?

Maybe Cain and Abel would not kill each other so much if they had their own rooms. It works with my brother, Ray.

I think about you sometimes even when I'm not praying.

I just wanted to say that you don't have to worry about me. I look both ways.

Why is my head on fire? My mommy said that it's just my red hair but my classmates don't think so. They said I had fire for hair. Is that normal?

I bet it's hard for you to love all of the people in the whole world. There are 4 people in our family and I can never do it.

**Rick Stetler**

Dear God…

Are you really invisible or is that just a trick?

If I were a Buddhist, will you still talk to me or would you just let me hum?

I would like to live 900 years like the guy in the bible.

I don't think that anybody could be a better God. Well, I just wanted you to know, but I'm not just saying that because you're God…

Because of you, my teacher gave me time-out because I slept in rosary period. I hate you! That hurt, didn't it? Ha! Now we're even!

Sorry. I cheated 2 answers from Anna and 9 answers from Phil on our Christian Ethics Class.

I met this kid with red hair yesterday. I told him his head looked like it was on fire and it was cool but he gave me a bad look. Why is Horatio such a doo-doo head? …don't tell him I told you that.

**Calleigh Duquesne**

Dear God…

Did you mean for the giraffe to look like that or was it just an accident?

I went to this weddin' and they kissed right in church. Is that okay?

Daddy brought a mascot yesterday. Her name was Aunt Elena. She's so big and cuddly. Thanks!

If I said "I love you" that would be lyin'. So…do I still get to go to heaven?

I heard that you turned water into wine, but can you do this? (Assembles a toy gun under 10 seconds…) Beat that!

**Timothy Speedle**

Dear God…

If you let the dinosaur be not extinct, we would not have a country. You did the right thing…

In Bible times, did they really talk THAT fancy?

Mom always chases me for a daily bath routine. Is it in the Bible?

I really need your help. It's a matter of life and death! Please, answer me! 8x3? 9+37? 8/2? 5-5?

My daddy said that you are mysterious and powerful at the same time. But sometimes, my mommy says I'M mysterious. Does that make me powerful? Even a teeny-weeny bit?

Can you give me powers like The Flash? I'll give you a cookie if you do it.

**Eric Delko**

Dear God…

Please put another Holiday between Christmas and Easter. There's nothing good in there now.

I keep waiting for summer but it's so slow. Make it come faster!

Can I be like Superman even for just a week? My crush just moved in our neighborhood. Thanks!

The prayer that was taught to us was getting confusing. Was it delivers us from e-mail or deliver us more e-bay?

If you let me win our swimming contest, I'll let you wear my medal for 10…no, 20 seconds.

I want to be like Jesus. I want to have lots of fans.

**Ryan Wolfe**

Dear God…

Why is the sky blue? Why is the grass green? And why do I like picking my nose a lot?

If you give me a genie lamp like Aladdin, I will give you anything you want except my money and my chess set.

I think the stapler is one of your greatest inventions.

Please, don't let Rose know that I have a crush on her. I'm as good as dead. I think I need to pee! Wait a minute…

I want to be just like daddy when I get big but not with so much hair all over.

Why does my nose run and my feet smell? It's cool but…it worries me.

Why is everything so messy?!

**Alexx Woods**

Dear God…

We read that Edison made light in our science class, but in our Sunday school, they said YOU did it. So I bet Edison stole your idea.

Why can't we celebrate Ash Wednesday on Friday? Is it related to Friday the 13th?

Wouldn't it be easier if Moses wished to teleport all the people across the sea? Just asking.

When cows laugh, does milk come out of their nose?

I was just wondering, what happens when you get scared half to death…twice?

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Like I said, reviews will be much appreciated and treasured here. Don't be shy to leave one. You won't regret it, I promise…in the name of God.


End file.
